


The Captain Knows Everything

by kuroinekokun



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Humour or the attempt of it, M/M, Minor ColdAtom, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroinekokun/pseuds/kuroinekokun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Rip Hunter prided himself with knowing everything that happens in his ship, despite having a collection of mismatched personalities as his crew. But sometimes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain Knows Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever in AO3 and the reason why is that this is the first fic that I have managed to actually finish. It's not much ColdAtom because it is basically in Rip's point of view.  
> And I didn't get it beta'd. I don't have one.

Rip Hunter was used to having the ship all to himself. Of course with the company of Gideon, his beloved AI that told him everything he needed to know, be it the information he needed about the time and place he needed to be as his work as a Time Master, or if there were any problems with the Waverider. That changed when he decided to defect from the Council of Time Masters and went rogue on his mission to stop Savage, despite the consequences on the timeline.

He knew that there were going to be complications when he picked up eight highly opinionated people as his crew. Their first mission proved just that, picking up an unauthorized passenger and injuring said passenger till he succumbed to his own injuries, even though he warned them that any minor act could damage the timeline. Then again, it was obvious that he would be the one damaged by a reincarnated winged prince if he didn’t agree.

With Chronos, his lies and their convictions to the cause, they moved on to their next mission.

Then they lost Carter and Rip realized that the crew meant a lot more than just insignificant lives on the timeline. With each event, be it big or small, Rip began to realize that the ragtag bunch had become _his_ crew and not just some files he read up about them. He had gotten to know them personally and had begun caring for them, despite their efforts to drive up the wall, intentionally or no. He had started calling them by their first names when the situation was required of him, reverting to the usual honorifics when they had a mission (he was the captain of a ship, after all). Sara’s and Kendra’s kinship was the result of such care and deliberation by him and he was proud of that. So he had Gideon to keep track of the rest of the crew, hoping to find out more than just their movements.

Of course, the repercussions of that decision could drive a normal man mad. At some point, Rip believed he already was. Too many times, he wished that Stein and Jefferson would have their arguments internally as Firestorm rather than Gideon give him videos complete with the AI’s commentary or having to skilfully stop Rory from trying to convince everyone to sneak out for a drink every time they retire for the night (he had to physically put himself between the door and Mick, Sara, Jax and, much to his disappointment, Stein). And he wished for a day he hadn’t needed to warn Sara and Kendra for taking their training too far, resulting in a mess throughout the whole ship.

He was trying to ignore the unresolved tension between Snart and Palmer. He wasn’t blind, neither was the rest of the crew from the glances they shared when they engaged in conversation. There was something between them, even though the pair in question was oblivious. Rip believed that this was the few times Mick knew something before Len did. It had started with the chiding on Snart’s part, making it look like he wanted to bring down Palmer’s severe optimism and cheery outlook on everything by a few pegs. Len had even called him Raymond, when everyone else calls him Ray. He knew it was special, because the other person who calls him that is the dear professor who Palmer admired to the point of worshipping. Despite all of that, Rip didn’t want to think much about it.

Then the innuendos started, surprising by Palmer. Snart’s retort to get Gideon to bone him was obviously directed at someone else. How could he ignore that?

-

The Russia mission had of course gone to shit, as one would simply put it, with three of his crew captured and a cold gun pointed straight at him. Rip had to talk out of his arse out of that one, but he believed that he had appealed to the strategist in Snart. And he was glad it worked or he would be literally Captain Cold. Or at least, Captain Frozen.

Rescuing the three of course wouldn’t go exactly to plan, and he was surprised at first to find out that it was Rory not Snart who insisted in taking the injured Palmer with them. But as everyone had settled down in the ordeal, taking drinks around, Rip began to silently dissect the situation. Snart always had a plan to everything. He was sure his goal was not just to save his partner, noting that he had silently swiped the Atom suit from the lab when everyone was preparing for the rescue. (He had let him do it, telling Gideon to leave the lab unlocked when the AI informed him of Snart’s location.)

Fate has had it, Snart’s plan would have a few snags namely a badly beaten Palmer, a suddenly moral Rory and the fact they were dressed as guards when the inmates were released from their cells. But Rip confirmed it wasn’t the plan to leave Palmer when he found the Atom suit in the billionaire’s pocket when they were at the med bay.

So while the rest celebrated with drinks, he cornered Snart, who was expecting him.

“Now Captain, I hope you’re not here to berate me on my decision to rescue my partner,” Snart drawled in his usual lilt.

“No, no,” Rip started, his voice low, “You did something that even I couldn’t do. You saved everyone. You talked Sara out of killing Dr. Stein, even when it was against my orders. You got all of them out today.”

Snart smirked. “Haven’t you heard? It was Mick that got Raymond out, not me. I was planning on leaving him there.”

“Yes, you were. But that wasn’t the plan, was it?” He pulled out the Atom suit from his pocket and sliding it into Snart’s coat, patting it for good measure. “I’m sure when Dr. Palmer wakes up, he would be very upset to find his suit missing.”

The look on Snart’s face, even though it was subtle, was enough to confirm that Snart cared for the tech billionaire. The glare he got afterwards, confirmed that he now had one member of the crew who was wary of him.

-

And as per their usual luck, they were thrown into 2046 in Star City. Rip wouldn’t call it uneventful since it was only one of the possible futures that the city would have but as he was concentrating on Sara’s conflicted issues and his duties as a captain to control the situation and fix his ship, there was once again another issue on board his ship. A big one, in his eyes.

Rory and Snart were fighting.

He knew of what had happened in Star City and he had expected the criminal chaos that reign the city to appeal to Rory’s nature but he had not expected Snart not following suit. There was something else that had convinced the other man to return, to fight for the cause. Rip wanted to believe Snart’s speech, but the rest were starting to believe otherwise. This, of course, brought the atmosphere in the ship to an all-time high.

At first, Rory avoided everyone, refusing to speak and grunting to get everyone out of his way. But Rip had found him talking to Palmer more. It was his way of checking up on him, he believed. After all, the man had taking a beating for Mick, at a Russian gulag at the height of the Cold War. That would bond even the hardest of men. But then, Rory was suddenly hanging out with Jax and Dr. Stein, oddly acting as a mediator between the two, even though according to Martin, he was siding Jax more. But the professor wasn’t all too bothered with Rory’s biased judgement when he asked him about modifying the specs on his gun, appealing to the other man’s curiosity at Cisco Ramon’s engineering prowess. Despite his rough exterior, Mick Rory knew how to play a room and Rip had to tip his hat at that.

But, as Gideon pointed out to him, the reason Mick had stopped hanging around Ray was because Len had taken that spot. He would pass the lab time to time to see Len leaning back at a chair while casually talking to Ray as the billionaire tweaked his suit. Sometimes, Len would lean in a bit too close as he pointed out something that Ray missed, earning a big smile ala puppy dog Palmer. He didn’t miss the small smile that Len gave him as he passed a tool that Ray precisely needed to fix the issue. Other times, he found Ray and Len sparring when Sara and Kendra was done with their session. Rip would remind them not to wreck the cargo bay too much before chasing after the other pair to reprimand them on their latest damage. It was a sound arrangement even though it didn’t solve the problem at hand.

It also didn’t help that the ladies of his crew were now actively concerned as well.

“We have to do something about this,” Sara stated as she walked into the captain’s cabin while he was plotting their next course.

“Do what about what, Sara?” Rip didn’t look up. He knew there were two pairs of eyes boring into the top of his head right now.

“Rory and Snart, Rip,” Kendra huffed as she crossed her arms. “They’re avoiding each other like the plague.”

“I’m sure Mr. Rory and Mr. Snart can solve their issues themselves, Miss Saunders. They’re adults.”

“Well, tell that to Ray. He’s having panic attacks when Mick would leave the lab because Leonard would barge in. They don’t talk but they’re glaring at each other into oblivion. It’s like a Mexican standoff,” Kendra explained.

“It’s starting to look like Ray’s caught up in their fight.” Sara had occupied herself on the seat opposite his, now looking at him intently. Rip finally looked at her before tossing his pen aside and massaging the bridge of his nose. This was a headache waiting to happen, he was sure of it.

“What do you propose we do?”

“Well, if it was up to me…” Sara started. Rip held out a finger stopping her.

“No, we are not asking them to fight it out. My ship may be from the future but is it not impervious to harm as you two would know.” He loathed the smugness that Sara was exuding at the moment.

“Then how about getting Jax, Professor Stein and Ray to do the talking. They apparently are spending so much quality time with those two,” Sara suggested.

“And what’s stopping Mr. Rory and Mr. Snart from burning or freezing them respectively?”

“I’m sure Firestorm can contain whatever Mick throws at them.”

“And Len’s not going to hurt Ray,” Kendra continued. That’s for sure, Rip thought, unless hurting was a part of foreplay.

“Fine,” Rip agreed, leaning back. “If you may, I would like to talk to those three.”

-

He had been doing his rounds, checking in with Gideon if there was anything he needed to get done, when Mick Rory literally appeared in front of him. Rip stopped himself fast enough to miss colliding with Mick’s broad chest. He slowly looked up, hoping not to see murder in the pyromaniac’s eyes.

“Um, hello, Mr. Rory,” he greeted, albeit anxiously. After all, he wasn’t sure if he might end up barbequed in a few seconds. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine, captain. But you got the firebugs to talk to me about my _issue_ with Len,” he said, in a dangerous tone that was sure sealed Rip’s fate as charred Time Master.

“Well, you see, I was… Uh… Hoping that Mr. Jefferson and Dr. Stein could—“

“I don’t say this often. Thank you.” The pyromaniac patted his shoulder. Hard. But Rip tried not to wince as much as he forced a smile at Heatwave.

“Um… You’re welcome?”

“You see, I don’t talk about myself so much but the Prof really got it in my head that maybe I should open my mind more. He sure has taught me a few things about perspective and pointing my rage at the right direction.”

“I’m hoping that rage is at Vandal Savage.”

“Oh yes.”

Rip nodded, visibly relaxing. “Are you going to talk to Mr. Snart about your newfound direction?”

Mick sniggered before shaking his head. “Later. He’s, as you say, preoccupied at the moment.”

This earned a confused look on the captain’s face before he summoned Gideon to check on Len and Ray. He regretted it instantly.

“Captain, I believe at this moment Mr. Snart and Mr. Palmer are in a compromising position,” Gideon answered, “Would you like me to show you the video feed of the lab?”

“NO GIDEON!” The flustered reaction from the captain earned a hearty laugh from Mick.

“Well, I guess that Dr. Palmer had taken into talking about another issue than the one he’s supposed to address,” Rip huffed, not able to even look at Mick who was still laughing.

“I’ll talk to him once they’re done.”

“Yes. I’m sure Mr. Snart is pumped with enough endorphin from his post coital that he’ll be glad to have a chat,” he muttered, “And please tell them that if they want to pursue any future escapades they are to use their own quarters. Captain’s orders.”

Mick snorted. “Sure.”

-

And so began some form of routine for Rip Hunter around the Waverider when they were in between missions. He checked on Sara’s and Kendra’s training sessions, making sure they contained themselves in the makeshift space in the cargo bay that he had now dedicated for sparring. While he and Jax worked on one repair or the other, he would keep an ear out for Mick’s and Dr. Stein’s conversations, chasing the other half of Firestorm away if either Mick or the Professor would start thinking about tweaking Mick’s gun to contain nuclear power or strategizing what seemed to be dangerous manoeuvres. Jax readily agreed as it was his body on the line.

Lastly, he had to keep an eye out for any space where Len and Ray might sneak off to now that the lab was out of bounds for any activities other than the lab was intended for. The last time he caught them in the clothing room, Len of course argued that he was only trying to help Ray out of his clothes. He had Gideon to sterilize every inch of that room after and wished the AI could do the same for his eyes.

Yes, he was the captain, with a crew that had formed kinship over the short time. He had to know everything about his ship and that meant the relations of his crew as well.

“Sir, Mr. Snart and Dr. Palmer are fornicating in the medical bay.”

Sometimes, he wished he didn’t.

-

**The End**

-  

**Author's Note:**

> If this is good, I might write out the Firebros conversation... And of course the ColdAtom one.


End file.
